Summer Vacations:Letters from Starfire and Raven
by Stargirl7
Summary: Starfire and Raven are both on vacation in different cities. Rae's currently living in Paris, and Star's living in Tokyo. They're writing to each other, of course. But when the boys mysteriously disappear while camping, how will the girls save them? RxR!
1. Intro

**Summer Vacations:**

**A Correspondence between Starfire and Raven**

**By Stargirl7 and Maddy-CSI**

Authors' note: Ok, so my friend Maddy-CSI and myself decided to write a Teen Titans story, through letters. I'm writing as Starfire, and Maddy-CSI is writing as Raven. So, the story is that Starfire and Raven are writing to each other, from Tokyo and Paris, respectively, where they are currently living for the summer. They've been writing to each other in regards to where they're staying, the jobs they have, etc. The boys are off on a camping trip somewhere in the United States…And that's the gist of it. The first letter is just kinda the intro…

---- ---- ----

Dearest Raven,

Hi! How is Paris? Have you found a place of residence yet? If so, where in the city is its location? Have you found an opportunity of employment yet? What has the weather been like? Has it been: hot, rainy, warm, cool, sunny, nice, etc.? The weather has been nice here in Tokyo; it thankfully has not yet rained, which is good, because I have not yet appropriated an umbrella. My current place of residence is an apartment in a nice area of the City; I can not remember whereabouts, though I know it is close to where the Tokyo Troopers headquarters were...I have thankfully found an opportunity of employment working for a clothing store near the main shopping district of the City, close to where my apartment is. My coworkers are very nice and friendly, but I miss you and the rest of our friends! I can NOT wait until we are all together again in August...

Well, I need to go; I must do the taking of a shower before I go to my bed this evening. Write to me soon, please!

Love,  
Starfire

P.S. Have you heard from the boys lately, just out of the curiosity? I miss them terribly...


	2. Life in Paris

Author's note: Ok, ladies and gents, here's the second letter of Raven and Starfire's correspondence. Raven is writing to Starfire from Paris, and letting her know what's new there. Hope y'all enjoy!

---- ---- ---

_**Dear Starfire,**_

_**Glad to hear Tokyo is treating you right. I've found a flat near the shady part of town, but just far enough away to be safe. I like it; there's not a lot of tourists or harsh sunlight, and there's a great mist that comes up every morning on my way to work. Speaking of work, a job in a clothing store sounds perfect for you. All those... people. Well, that's pretty cool if you're into that sort of thing.  
I'm currently working in the big library in the heart of Paris. It's big and old, and the only people who wander around there are the dark, sarcastic intellectuals who I'm most comfortable with. Other than the job and the place I live, not too much has changed.  
Last I heard, the boys were going on an excursion into the woods for three or four weeks, so that's probably where they are. If they get lost or injured (since Beast Boy is with them, that first one is a distinct possibility) they've got cell phones, they know our numbers, and Robin and Cy are sensible enough to know what to do.  
Try not to worry too much, Star, and enjoy your vacation.**_

_**Best Regards,  
Raven**_


	3. New Friend

Authors' note: Ok, so here's the third letter, Starfire to Raven. She's telling her about a new friend of hers, and what's going on at work and stuff. Hope y'all enjoy!

---- ---- ----

Dear Raven,

I'm glad to hear that you have found a place of residence that is to your liking, and a nice job as well. What is a "library"? Is that a large building where you can find books? That sounds like a good job for you, Raven. Working in a clothing store for the last few days has been interesting for me; I've met some very nice people, and the customers are very pleasant. My boss, Mrs. Takahashi, who is also one of my neighbors, is very helpful and nice and kind to me, but there seems to be something...odd about her. You know what I mean? It seems as if she's being...controlled by someone. Speaking of other Tokyo acquaintances, I thankfully have not seen the Commander Daizo yet. I'm not sure if he is still in prison; he may be out by now. But what would he do if he saw me? Would he still wish to harm me, as he did before?

Otherwise than that, not much else is the new with me. I've been walking around the city sometimes after work, with a new friend and coworker of mine, whose name is Jay. It turns out that she is a young girl, around our age, who can manipulate metal, earth, fire, and water. In other words, she's an Elemental. She's also a little bit telekinetic; she can also move things with her mind. She has long dark red hair, and hazel green eyes. She's around your height, so a little bit shorter than I am. Most of the time, she wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark purple sweater. Personality wise, she's very sweet-tempered. She's a little funny, like Beast Boy is, but she can also be very sarcastic, like you. She can also be very serious and focused, like Robin. It turns out that she is also my roommate; we share an apartment. I guess I forgot to mention this earlier. If you were to meet her, I think that you'd like her. Have you made any new friends in Paris? Or have you just been doing the hanging out by yourself?

I'll try not to worry about the boys, Raven, but one can not help but worry about them. I suppose that they're all right; if they get lost, Cyborg does have a GPS locator in his arm, so that should help. And if they also run into any wildlife, I suppose that Beast Boy could scare them off. Did they take their communicators with them, perchance? If so, then I shall attempt to contact them that way. 

Let me know what else is going on with you. Write back soon!

Love, your friend,  
Starfire


	4. Solitude is Bliss

Authors note: Ok, readers, here's the next letter from Raven. She's telling Starfire about her apartment and job, but basically saying that she'd rather be on her own.

_**Dear Starfire,**_

My flat's very nice. A little under furnished, but I won't be in Paris all that long, and I decided it would be pointless to lug all my stuff from Jump City across the Atlantic Ocean just to take it back in two months. A library is a place that has a lot of books and will lend them to you as long as you bring them back on time. I mostly work mending the books and organizing the shelves, but occasionally I find myself at the check-out desk. It's funny, I always sort of forget that you still don't know a lot about how life is on Earth.  
Jay sounds very nice. I'm glad you're making friends. I checked up on Commander Daizo for you, and he's still in jail but he's scheduled for release in just over three weeks. I'd watch my back if I were you.  
As for me, I'm not really socializing here in Paris. I came to work, watch live theatre, maybe see an opera, and try out my French skills. I suppose one of the guys I work with has some potential, but I'm trying not to get too attached to anyone. I'll be gone in two months anyway.  
As for the boys, well... I'm sure they'll be fine. I know you worry but I honestly don't think there's anything to worry about. I'm sure you have faith in Robin, don't you? I think if he heard you'd been worrying and losing hope in him, he'd be a little hurt. So try not to think about it. Enjoy yourself in Tokyo, make it home in one piece, and let those two things be what's on your mind. The boys are doing just fine.

_****_

Best regards,  
Raven


	5. Uninvited Visitor

Author's note: Ok, fellow readers, here's the next letter. Poor Starfire has had an interesting day at work, and has learned some interesting news from a most definitely uninvited visitor. Thanks to everyone who's been reading **Summer Vacations**, and enjoy!

----- ----- ----

Dear Raven,

I have had an interesting day today. It seems that...well, I shall attempt to explain. This morning, I woke up from a horrible nightmare in which the boys were being held captive in some strange, dark cave, and there was nothing that we could do to rescue them! I felt so helpless and...hopeless. I stared at the ceiling for a minute, thinking to myself and hearing Jay's snores from the room next door, and also hearing the splatter of rain against my window. Realizing that I would not be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare, and remembering that my alarm clock was due to ring soon anyway, I got up out of bed and went to take a shower. By the time that I was out of the shower and dressed, Jay was up out of bed and looking for something to eat for breakfast.

"Is there anything to eat?" I asked her, looking in our refrigerator. Jay shook her head, meaning no.

"Nope, nothing,'" she said closing one of the cupboards and leaning against the counter, her hands in her pockets. "We either have to go shopping soon, or eat out for a while until we do." I nodded enthusiastically at her suggestion.

"Let us do the eating out!" I said excitedly, quickly running to grab my purple slicker and umbrella, as it was raining the cats and dogs outside. Jay quickly pulled on her black slicker and we headed out the door of our apartment, down the hallway, and down the stairs and out of the building. At 8:30 in the morning, the area of the city where we lived was already very busy and bustling. Taxi cabs were driving quickly past us, street vendors were already open and touting their wares, and many of the clothing and food stores were open. Even though the rain was pouring down upon everyone, the city was still very busy. Jay and I looked at each other, wondering where to go for breakfast.

"Do you have any ideas as to where you want to get breakfast from?" Jay asked me, turning up the collar of her slicker so that the rain would not go down her neck. I thought for a moment.

"How about that bakery which is right by our place of employment?" I suggested, thinking longingly of their delicious custard buns and sweet sticky rice. Jay smiled warmly.

"That sounds fine, Starfire," she said, leaning underneath my umbrella so that she would not become entirely soaked. She thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't we stop by the shop, and see if anyone else wants anything?" I thought for a moment as we stopped in front of the Sun yat-sen clothing store, where we work. I looked through the store front widow, and saw no one inside.

"No one is yet at our place of employment, Jay," I said, gesturing behind me at the dark and empty shop. "Why don't we go get food for ourselves now, and if everyone else wants food later, we can go and get it for them?" Jay nodded again, and we headed over to the bakery...

Later this afternoon, when Jay and I were taking our lunch break in the back room of the shop, Mrs. Takahashi unexpectedly called for me.

"Starfire-san, you have a visitor," she called sweetly from the front of the shop. I looked at Jay, considerably surprised.

"A visitor?" I asked Jay wonderingly as I put my bento box down on the lunch table. "Who could possibly be here to see me?" Jay shrugged her shoulders and got up from the table as I did. 

"I don't know, Starfire, but I can't wait to meet them," she said as we walked out into the front part of the shop. Some of the girls were hanging out behind the counter, giggling a little bit at the new arrival. Mrs. Takahashi was talking to a man who was most unpleasantly familiar to me. Although his back was turned towards me, I still recognized him. There's only one villain we know who happens to wear black and bronze: my brother-in-law. Needless to say, I was considerably the surprised to see Slade Wilson standing in the middle of the shop, wanting to see me of all people. Next to me, I heard Jay also gasp in surprise. I glanced over at her, curious, but she shook her head at me, meaning that she would explain it to me later. Slade turned around when he heard her, and bowed to both of us, his one visible eye glittering.

"Hello, Starfire," he said, a little superciliously. "How nice to see you again, my dear." I glared at him, grinding my teeth a little bit. Considering the fact that the last time that I happened to see him was at his wedding to my sister, and the events that followed after, can you blame me for not being exactly the happy to see him?

"I suppose that it is, Slade," I said a little coldly, my arms crossed. "What brings you to Tokyo?" I looked around, surprised not to see Blackfire. "And where is my sister?" Slade laughed at my questions, and gestured towards Jay, who was also glaring at him, her fists clenched.

"My niece, Jaynara, as it were," he said, nodding in her direction. "I had heard through her mother that she was living in Tokyo these days, so I decided to come and visit her. It was most definitely a surprise for me as well to hear that you were working here. As for dear Blackfire," he said, thinking for a moment. "She is currently at home in Jump City, expecting our firstborn child." I stared at him. I swear to X'Hal, Raven, I was in considerable shock! Hearing that Jay was his niece(and therefore related to me as well), and also hearing that Blackfire was pregnant through this uninvited visitor was most definitely a surprise. 

"Um, I offer you my congratulations!" I said, attempting to be sincere. "When is the baby expected to arrive?" Slade thought for a moment.

"The child is due to arrive in about 8 months from now, so in February of next year," he said, glancing down at his watch. "Which reminds me, I promised Blackfire that I would so some shopping for the baby while I was in Tokyo." He bowed in my and Jay's directions again, and headed for the door. Before he walked out, he paused and said, "Oh, and Jaynara, we're going to have to talk one of these days." Jay glared at him again, her hazel eyes blazing with fury.

"In your dreams, Uncle Slade," she said defiantly, her fists clenched. Slade chuckled to himself, a little coldly.

"Such a spiteful child," he said, and with that, walked out of the shop...

Needless to say, after learning that Slade was in Tokyo, that Blackfire was pregnant, and that Jay was his niece, I was considerably surprised. Talk about a very interesting day! But now the questions arise. What is Slade's real reason for being in Tokyo? Is Blackfire really at home, or is she at large elsewhere in the United States or in the world? And why is Slade suddenly so interested in Jay, if she most likely does not wish to have anything to do with her uncle? These things are not making much sense to me, Raven! I am most confused...

On another note, thank you for the "heads up" in regards to the Commander Daizo. I will most definitely do the watching of my back in regards to him. I am sincerely hoping that he will not be making the trouble for me as he did last time. But with my dear brother-in-law in town, I now have more than one villain to worry about.

And, in regards to the boys, I will stop worrying. Or at least, I shall try to stop worrying about them. I agree with you that they are probably doing fine, and that I'm worrying over nothing. Perhaps the dream that I had was mere coincidence, and didn't really mean anything. Of course I have faith in Robin; I always have. I have never doubted his skills as a leader, and if the boys get into trouble, I am sure that he and Cyborg will figure out a way to get out of it. And hopefully Beast Boy has not gotten them lost somewhere in the woods...

Well, Raven, I should most definitely go; Jay and I are going out for the pizza with some of the girls from work tonight. Write back to me soon, and let me know everything that is happening!

Your friend,  
Starfire

P.S. What is an "opera"? What is "theatre"? I have never really heard of these things before...


	6. Tired

Authors' note: Ok, y'all, here's the latest letter, Raven to Starfire. Nothing new on her end, but she is rather surprised to hear about Slade's sudden appearance. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and left reviews! Enjoy!

----- ---- ---- ---

_**Dear Starfire,**_

Hold up. SLADE is in TOKYO? And he and Blackfire are expecting a CHILD? No good can come from this. I doubt he was just visiting Jay, as she appears not to want to see him very much. There must be some ulterior motive. And given our history of events in Tokyo, as well as Slade's oh-so-charming personality, I would wager his motives aren't honorable ones. But backtracking to the baby. That means he and Blackfire have... Feelings... For each other. Well, feelings enough to do the nasty. Urgh, that's something I'd rather not think about.

Nothing that interesting has happened in Paris so far. William (the guy I work with) and I had some pizza after work yesterday, and nothing as scary as Slade buying things for his baby happened. I had the day off today and decided to go to the gym. Yes, it's noisy and smells like feet, but I'm of the opinion that one's physical condition is just as important as one's mental stamina. In any case, I just got home and I'm exhausted, so this letter might not last too much longer.

You really have to get out more often, Star. I can't believe I'll be attempting to define theatre for you. It's like... A TV show, only on a stage, with real people right there in front of you, acting it out. And usually it's a lot more well-written than a TV show. Opera is sort of similar, only everyone sings, and generally you have to dress up pretty snazzy to get in.

I'm almost 100 positive the boys are fine. At least we know Slade's not holding them hostage or anything, we're sure of his whereabouts. But Beast Boy said he'd call me every few days, and he hasn't yet. This means one of three things: They're not getting cell reception; something's happened to them, or (most likely) Beast Boy just forgot. I'll try calling Cyborg later. There's always the possibility that Beast Boy's phone is out of batteries. I'll let you know what I find out.

I've got to run, I'm still pretty winded and I'd like to get some sleep. I'm on the first shift at the library tomorrow morning, so I'm waking up at around five. I don't have a car, and I enjoy the walk to work, which means I've got to leave half an hour earlier than if I was taking the bus.

Best Regards,  
Raven


	7. Sick

Author's note: Ok, y'all, here's the next letter of our correspondence. Starfire is writing to Raven, in regards to her last letter, and the stuff that's happened to her since then. Poor Star is currently stuck at home sick, with the Irinean measles. Poor girl! We gotta feel bad for her…

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing **Summer Vacations**: **Kevorkian, Cartoonstar, TerraBB4Eva, **and **Lil chap welsh nd proud**. And thanks to everyone else who's been reading, but haven't left reviews! Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

--- ---- --- ---

Dear Raven,

It would seem that I have caught a nasty case of the Irinean measles, and have been stuck in my and Jay's apartment for the last few days. Irinean measles, in case you did not know, are very similar to Earth measles, except for the fact that Irinean measles give whomever they have infected large purple swellings which itch horribly, and a very bad temperature. I have been, as the Earth saying goes, "holed up", in my apartment the last few days, reading old magazines and a copy of the "Gossip Girl", eating a considerable amount of the chicken noodled soup, and drinking large amounts of the "gingered ale". I'm feeling a lot better than I did a few days ago, but I still feel pretty awful. 

Not much is new in Tokyo at the moment either. The weather has been just awful here; it's been pouring the last three days in a row! But thankfully, being stuck at home and looking out of the window haven't been entirely the boring. Jay has been working at the shop, and has been taking my shift for me while I've been sick. She's also been telling me the interesting things that have been going on at the shop lately, and also what's been going on in town as well. It turns out that both of us have noticed the same strange behavior of Mrs. Takahashi, the shop owner and our boss. She's pretty certain, as am I, that Mrs. Takahashi is being controlled by someone, but we don't necessarily know who it could be that's controlling her. Otherwise than that, not much else is new at the shop at this moment in time.

In regards to Slade being in town, and the news regarding Blackfire, I am in the same amount of shock as you are. It was a considerable surprise finding out that Slade was here in Tokyo, but under the pretense that he was here to see Jay, which does not make much the sense to me. And that was quite interesting to learn that he and Jay are related as well. I've asked her about this, but all that she's told me is that Slade is her mother's brother, and that she does not like him. I can understand the not liking Slade, as I do not like him that much, although he is my brother-in-law now. But I do not understand _why _she does not like him, and she will not tell me! My new friend is most mysterious in regards to the issue of Slade. And in regards to Blackfire, I am a little excited, I will admit. I look forward to being an Aunt and having a little niece or nephew, so long as they do not take after their parents. And of course Slade and Blackfire have feelings for each other! They are married, are they not?

And in regards to the boys, I am afraid I am still a little worried about them and their safety. I tried to call Robin earlier today on his communicator, and he did not respond! However, considering the fact that there is a VERY large time difference between Tokyo and the Yellowstone National Park, it is most likely that he was asleep when I attempted to contact him and the rest of the boys. Are you sure that they are all right out there in the middle of the wilderness? Because I am still very worried about them. And the dream that I had about them being trapped in a cave has still been troubling me. And you know how I am in regards to dreams...

Well, Raven, I am feeling very tired as well, and considerably ill, so I shall go; I need to catch up on my sleep, put some of the calamine lotion on my sores before they get any worse, eat some more of the chicken noodled soup, and go to bed. Have a good night, and write back to me soon! 

Your very sick and worried friend,  
Starfire

P.S. Thank you for the clarification in regards to what "theatre" and "opera" are. But tell me, what is a "gym"? We have one at home, yes?


	8. Sarcasm and Suspicions

Authors' note: Ok, ladies and gents, here's Raven's latest letter to Starfire. She's a little suspicious about Jay, and everything else that's been going on, of course…Thanks to everyone who's been reading **Summer Vacations**, and enjoy the chapter!

---- ---- ----

_**Gosh, Star, you amaze me sometimes;**_

_**A gym is a place for people to go and exercise. The soup you've been eating is in fact, chicken noodle soup, because it's got chicken and noodles (not noodled chicken). Similarly, it's ginger ale. Now that I've gotten that straightened out, down to business. **_

_**I'm sorry about your measles. But it appears that perfect Jay is taking care of you. Are you sure she's all you say she is? I mean, an elemental with telekinesis? Don't take this the wrong way, but that could be a potentially very dangerous situation. I'm not sure I trust this perfect attitude of hers. I'm just saying... Tokyo has been a dangerous place for us before, and I think it's best you don't get too secure. Security leads to carelessness, and... Well, just be careful. I don't want to have to take time off work to fly out there and collect your remains, if you know what I mean. **_

_**As to this situation with Slade... The only advice I can give you with a clear conscience is that you've got to keep your eyes open, but don't do anything stupid or rash. In case that needs a little clarification, what I mean exactly is, don't go chasing after Slade all over Tokyo to see what he's up to. If he's doing something evil, chances are he'll come to you. And if I were you, I'd want to avoid confrontation for as long as possible. But if you find anything out, call me or call the boys. We'll come get you. I'd really feel better if you'd promise me you wouldn't go looking for trouble. I know you'd never do anything to endanger yourself intentionally, but this is a sort of personal issue for you and personal issues can often get heroes like us into scrapes. **_

_**How about something lighter to talk about, eh? All this death and dying, although one of my favorite topics, must be bringing you down a little. The weather in Paris is drab. Warm, dry, a little cloudy. I would call it beige weather, but I don't know if that would make sense to anyone besides me. Work is stupendous, I've been working on the top floor of the library which has a fantastic view of the city. At least, some of it. I'm pretty sure it's impossible to get a view of Paris in its entirety out of just a few windows. But up on the top floor it's all the scripts and sheet music, at least in the room I've been organizing for the last week or so. I haven't gotten hardly any of it done; I've been way too interested reading everything. I'm promising myself that starting tomorrow I'll be doing more working and less reading. Everything, the sheet music especially, is grotesquely out of order. People come in, take stuff out, and stick it back in wherever it'll fit. **_

_**Worrying about the boys again? Honestly, Star, I don't know how you sleep at night with all the worrying you do. I think you've got plenty to contend with out there in Tokyo without thinking about what might be going on in Yellowstone. But I know how you are about your dreams. Why don't you figure out the time difference, and make sure to try and contact Robin at a time he would most certainly be awake? Other than that, there's really not much I can tell you. **_

_**In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if this was some macho thing. You know, proving their manliness by refusing to use technology and refusing to call for help, even if they're lost. But none of them (not even Beast Boy) is thick-headed enough not to answer the phone if something really serious was going on. But for now, I'm going to assume it's a power play and go back to eating the scone that I was eating just a moment ago. It has dried raspberries in it. It's delicious. Maybe I'll bring you back one in August. **_

_**As much as I would love to write more, I need to unpack the groceries that have been sitting on my kitchen counter for the past half hour while I wrote this letter to you. I put away the perishables, but I simply can't stand leaving everything else just... Sitting there. **_

_**Until next time, friend,**_

_**Raven **_


	9. Surprises

Author's note: Ok, y'all, here's the next letter. Starfire's writing to Raven in regards to some surprising things that have happened to her lately. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing **Summer Vacations**! Enjoy!

----- ----- -----

Dear Raven,

I am considerably sorry that it has been so long since I last wrote to you, but many things have happened since then. I have been, what is the Earth phrase, the busy. I am feeling considerably better now that my case of the Irinean measles are gone, thank you for asking. I am, of course, back at work in the shop with Jay, Mrs. Takahashi, and the rest of our coworkers. Thankfully, Slade has not stopped by the shop again since that one afternoon. However, I did happen to run into an old acquaintance of ours, whom we met the last time we were in Tokyo. Do you remember the Commander Daizo?

Well, the other afternoon, after Jay and I had gotten off from work, we were walking towards our apartment when all of a sudden the Commander appeared almost out of nowhere, walking down the street towards Jay and myself. We stopped where we were, staring at him in shock. I heard a sharp intake of breath from Jay, which surprised me. Meanwhile, the Commander Daizo stopped in front of us, and bowed politely. We, of course, bowed back, as it is polite. He inquired as to what my business was in Tokyo, and I replied that I was there on vacation and also working there for the summer. He also wondered where the rest of the Teen Titans were, so I told him that you were on vacation in Paris, and that the boys were off on a camping trip in the Yellowstone National Park. He was, of course, very surprised to hear this, and said so. He then turned to Jay, who was glaring daggers at him, a fireball conjured behind her back. I was surprised to see such blatant anger and hostility emanating from my friend, but then something else happened that surprised me even more.

"Konichi-wa, Jaynara-san," he said politely as Jay glared at him. "What are you doing back in Tokyo?" She clenched her fists angrily, her eyes starting to glow a bright red-orange.

"Konichi-wa, Father," she said, quite coldly, the fireball still conjured behind her back. "That's none of your business." I looked over at her, considerably startled. She shook her head slightly, hopefully meaning that she would explain everything later. The Commander raised his eyebrows and laughed. 

"Oh, it is not?" he asked, continuing to laugh. He shook his head at his wayward daughter. "You are very much mistaken, my child. It is entirely my business if my daughter unexpectedly reappears in Tokyo." 

"I doubt that," Jay said, a little snidely. She looked over at me and gestured with her thumb towards our apartment "Come on, Star, let's go home." And with that, we walked the rest of the way home, leaving the Commander looking both rather sad, but also rather put out. When we returned to our apartment, Jay headed straight to her room, and slammed the door behind her, making sure to lock it. And she has not come out of her room since then.

I admit, Raven, that I find this behavior of Jay's towards both the Commander and Slade very surprising. I can understand her dislike of Slade, but I do not understand why she holds the Commander, her father, in such low esteem. I must ask her about this sometime very soon. And speaking of Jay, I can understand you being a little suspicious of her, as you were the same way with Terra, if you'll pardon me for bringing her up. I know that Jay's powers are very volatile and quite dangerous at times, but she does have a very good heart, and her intentions are good. I do not think that Jay is necessarily "perfect", as it was evidenced today that she has a very potent temper, and a considerable amount of anger and resentment towards her father. I'm not necessarily secure here, as I am considerably suspicious as to what is up with Slade, but I do trust Jay.

And speaking of my dear brother-in-law, I give you my word as both a Teen Titan and a Tamaranean princess that I shall not go following him around Tokyo. Perhaps he isn't here to cause the trouble. However, considering the fact that this is Slade, I shall keep my eyes open. And if I do find anything out, I shall most definitely call you and the boys. Hopefully, the issue with Slade will not lead to a physical confrontation, however, one never really knows for certain.

And in regards to the boys, I've stopped worrying about them for the time being. They probably are doing just fine, and I'm most likely worrying over spilled blorthox. I will do as you suggested, Raven, and attempt to figure out the time difference between myself and the boys, and call at a more appropriate hour for them. Perhaps their communicators do not get a signal out there in the wilderness. Or perhaps they are attempting to not have to depend upon technology. One never knows...

Well, Raven, I should go; Jay has just appeared out of her bedroom and wishes to talk to me. Have the fun in Paris, and do write back to me soon! I wish to hear more as to what is going on with you...

Your friend,  
Starfire


	10. Not getting the Point

Authors' note: Ok, guys, here's the next installment of our correspondence. Raven's reply to Starfire's latest letter, and she's not exactly kosher with everything that's going on, both with Jay, and with everything else. Thanks to everyone who's been reading **Summer Vacations** and leaving reviews! Enjoy!

---- ----- -----

_**Starfire, I fear you miss the point:**_

_**This temper of Jay's is only a new development. It could potentially also be very dangerous to you. After all, she carries the blood of our most despised enemy in her veins. And of course I was suspicious of Terra. People in this world are seldom who they seem to be; it's a natural human reflex to hide behind a mask that shows our observers what they want to see. It's part of the built-in need to please. I realize that this Jay girl is your friend, but I'm asking you to please be wary. I don't think it would hurt to acknowledge the potential dangers she poses. You have to forgive me for being skeptical; it's part of who I am. I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all. I trust you to make your own decisions, but I have to worry. **_

_**Back to this most recent issue. You saw Daizo? Just... Walking down the street? I guess that makes sense, this is around the time he should have been released, but Tokyo is a large city, and it seems unlikely that you'd encounter him this soon. Unless he was looking for you. Or more likely, looking for HIS DAUGHTER. This is getting a little crazy. Next time I'm going on vacation, remind me not to go anywhere we've had an insane battle. I don't know how you're getting any relaxing done out there. Isn't that what's supposed to happen when you're on vacation? You relax? Take a break from the villainy and evil? Well, in any case. How're you holding up? This must be a little stressful, at the very least. What did Jay have to say once she came out of her room? Forgive me for being forward, but I'm dying to know. It could be important. **_

_**Paris is... Beautiful, hectic, noisy, bright, etc. Every morning when I get my coffee at the cafe down the street, I sit at the bar and just listen to the people speak. The way the words flow, it sounds like ten thousand whispers. Or a gust of wind. I don't know how to describe it; it's like trees rustling and birds flapping their wings. It's like a completely white canvas with a big spatter of red paint right in the middle. Does that make any sense? I don't know. It's such an elegant language. There aren't any corners, no sharp edges. Maybe it's just me. I've been working late at the library some evenings, just watching people. Tell me about Tokyo! I've heard all about this drama, this stuff-going-on, but I'd love to know what the city's really like. I didn't really get to see any of it last time we were there, if you remember. **_

_**As to the boys, well... Boys will be boys. I'm sure they're just fine. Maybe lost, maybe running low on food (with the way Beast boy and Cyborg eat, I wouldn't be too surprised), but they're resourceful. They'll catch something. They'll find their way out of the woods. I'm just going to put them out of my mind, go to they gym for a couple of hours, and relax for the rest of the evening. I rented Alien (dubbed in French) and I'm fairly excited about watching it. **_

_**One other thing. How do you remember all this dialogue? It's pretty spectacular. Is it exactly what was said, or do you paraphrase? I wish I had some cool conversations to relay here, but frankly, the most interesting one I had today was between me and the old man I pass every day on my way to work. He's always sitting on the same bus bench, presumably waiting for the same bus. This morning he asked me what the weather was like, and we spoke briefly about the group of hoodlums who've been vandalizing the sides of overpasses. It seems like there would be more interesting things to vandalize, but maybe there's some reason behind it that I don't understand. **_

_**Well, I'm rambling. Trying to make my letter longer, I suppose. That's a sign that I should get out of here, mail this, and hit the gym. I was wide awake all last night and I need to get some of this energy burned off so I can actually sleep. The lack there of is driving me a little bit crazy. **_

_**Love and psychosis,**_

_**Raven **_


	11. Confused and Worried

Author's note: Ok, guys. You've probably been waiting a while for this, and I am sorry. Things have been kind of crazy lately with me; I've been volunteering, I had college Orientation yesterday…things have been insane. So, adding to the insanity, is the next installment of **Summer Vacations**, of course! Starfire is writing to Raven, in regards to the latest stuff that's been happening to her, and also in regards to the fact that…well, you're just going to have to read to find out!

Thanks everyone who's been reading this lately, and also **Up a Creek**! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave reviews!

----- ----- ----

Dear Raven,

I do not know where to begin. So many things have happened within the last few days, and I am finding it very difficult to concentrate upon writing this, because Mrs. Takahashi's four year old daughter, Dinah, is being very fussy right now and throwing the tantrum. The reason that she is "throwing the tantrum" is because of the fact that she needs a nap, and is very tired. And because of the fact that their apartment is directly above Jay's and mine, I can hear everything. I was thinking that I may go upstairs and offer to sing a Tamaranean lullaby for Dinah, but I do not know if I really wish to do so...

Well, one thing that has happened recently was that Jay finally talked to me. I know you are very suspicious of her, and I do not necessarily blame you for it. She is a good person, although her family isn't the greatest. Her mother is Slade's sister Rena, and she was born when her family moved to Tokyo when Slade was about 12. She was raised there, and then when she was in her mid-twenties, she met Uehara Daizo, the Commander! They of course, fell in love, were married, and then a few years later, Jay was born. When Jay was ten years old, her parents were the divorced. Her mother chose to move back to Gotham City by herself, while Daizo stayed in Tokyo with Jay. Jay, who was very resentful of her father in later years, ran away from him when she was 14, and returned to her mother, who was living in Jump City at the time. When Jay's mother died earlier this summer, in May, Jay's godfather and uncle, Slade, wanted "custody" of her. But considering the fact that Jay was 18 at the time, a legal adult, she had the right to say "no" to him, and moved back to Tokyo. Since she wasn't necessarily fond of the idea of living by herself, she placed an advertisement in the Jump City Times, looking for a roommate for the summer, which is the ad I happened to find, and responded to. After placing the ad, she found a job at Mrs. Takahashi's shop, and then waited for someone in her family to track her down, which she knew would happen at some point. So she wasn't necessarily that surprised to see Slade in Tokyo, or the Commander for that matter. She told me that she immensely dislikes both her father and her uncle, which I can understand. She blames her father for her mother's death, because, according to Jay, her mother died of a broken heart. Slade, she loathes for many reasons, the main one being that he is evil, and has tried to get Jay to use her powers for evil as well, and tried to get her to become his apprentice. Hence, her immense dislike of him, and her denying him the custody of her.

Thanks to her explanation, things about Jay make more sense to me now. However, I am still confused about her powers, and where she gets them from. She's an Elemental, which I mentioned before, and is also a little telekinetic. I have wondered for a very long time now as to where she gets them from. Perhaps her mother's side of the family? I agree with you on the fact that that is a very dangerous combination, and that her temper is rather volatile and a new trait, but I disagree about Jay's bloodlines. Although she is related to Slade, and the Commander Daizo for that matter, just because she carries their blood does not mean that she is anything like they are. The Commander was a pretentious person who used others for his benefit, such as Brushogun, to help him look like a hero. Slade is an evil, sadistic man who has tried for years to have us and our friends annihilated, and who also has plans to take over the city and the world. Jay does _not _carry any of these traits or ambitions. She is a girl, like myself, although with considerably more volatile powers than myself, who is trying to find her way in the world, without any real family standing by her. I know that you do not trust her, Raven, but I do. I do not think that she is trying to hide anything about herself. I will, for your sake, attempt to be cautious around her.

And once again, in regards to the Commander Daizo, yes I did see him walking down the street. I admit, that it was a little bit of a surprise for me to see him in our neighborhood, but if he was looking for Jay, then that was not much of a surprise, especially if he knew that she happened to live there. I am still a little bit suspicious of him, considering everything that's happened with us in regards to him and the last time we were in Tokyo. I do not know if he's planning anything horrible, and the same applies to Slade. I am considerably confused in regards to them both.

Tokyo, speaking of the city in which I am currently living, is very much like home. It is very noisy, and bright, and busy! There is almost something going on all day, and there is so much to do! For example, myself, Jay, and some of our friends from work, went out the other night for sushi(which there is a great abundance of in Tokyo), and then went to the very same karaoke place that Beast Boy found himself at the last time we were here. It was most fun! There is plenty of shopping here in Tokyo as well. There are numerous bookstores, which you discovered when you were here, although not many novels are in English! But thankfully, since I know Japanese, I have been able to read many of the local newspapers and magazines, and novels as well. Although the city is very busy, sometimes I just want to go someplace quiet, and think for a while. One of my favorite places to "go and think" is the rooftop of a building where Robin and I ended up sitting one afternoon the last time we were there, which has a wonderful view of the city. It's just so quiet and peaceful

In regards to me remembering dialogue, most of it is what actually said. Some of it is paraphrased, however, such as Jay's explanation. And speaking of conversations, that is good that you have been talking to other people in Paris, and being sociable. Paris sounds very nice, speaking of the city. I have heard that it is a wonderful city to visit, and a wonderful place to live as well, although the traffic can be very congested at times, and that the city smells as well. I have a few questions, if you do not mind me asking? Will you be in Paris for Bastille Day? Have you visited the catacombs yet? Or the Eiffel Tower, for that matter! Do let me know, for I wish to tell the boys and Robin about them somehow... And speaking of Robin and the boys, I had another horrible nightmare last night in which they were trapped in a cave, bound together! I had the same feeling as I did before about us not being able to free them from their captor. And the worst thing about it was, the one holding them captive, was my sister! I do not think that this is, as you would say, "just a dream"! A lot of my dreams are not ordinary, and are actually things happening. Do you not remember my coma and when you joined me and Robin in sleep, when we were in our future? That was not "just a dream". I think that the boys being held captive is really happening, Raven! I fear that the boys are in trouble and need our help! We must do something! I do not know how, as we are so far apart from them, and from each other, but something simply must be done! I know that you will say that I am imagining this and that there is nothing to worry about! But I do not think that this is the case...

I am very worried, and wish for your assistance and advice. Perhaps, I shall take a day off from work tomorrow and attempt to relax and try to take my mind off of the boys. Do let me know if anything new develops, and if you hear anything from the boys...

Your very worried and tired friend,  
Starfire

- Show quoted text -


	12. I admit it

Author's note: And so, dear readers, not one day later after I had previously updated **Summer Vacations**, arrives the very next chapter! It's Raven to Starfire, and well, let's just say that things have developed immensely…

Thanks to everyone who's left reviews, and enjoy the chapter!

----- ----- -----

_**Well, Star, it so happens that I have some news:**_

First and foremost, you're right. Your dream is more than just a dream. I admit it, you were right and I was wrong. Yesterday, on my way home from work, I ran into Beast Boy. I feel like I should be saying that more dramatically, but that's honestly what happened. He looked very shaken, and rather than asking him questions on the street I took him back to my flat, made him some tea (not that he liked it much) and let him speak his piece.

Apparently, while they were camping in Yellowstone, the boys got lost. They pitched a tent in the middle of nowhere, but one night they were somehow kidnapped in their sleep. I've asked Beast Boy what the details are, but all he says is that he fell asleep in the tent and when he woke up he was chained to a rock in a cave with Cyborg and Robin. And there, in all her glory, was your darling sister, Blackfire.

This seems crazy, right? I can hardly believe it, myself. Beast Boy shape shifted while Blackfire was out trying to find cell phone reception, slipped out of the chains, and somehow managed to get to Paris. Right now he's in my bedroom, sleeping. He had a very long journey, I'm sure. All he told me that he found out about what Blackfire's planning is that it's in tandem with something Slade is doing in Tokyo, which she said is going according to plan. Now more than ever you have to keep your eyes open, but please be careful. If you really trust Jay, then I suppose I trust her, too. Try to travel with her, if you can. I don't like the idea of you wandering the streets of Tokyo alone while Slade and Daizo are both out, and presumably plotting something evil. 

Speaking of evil, we have to do something about Robin and Cyborg. I'm so thankful that Beast Boy got out alive and that he somehow made it here. I should go check on him, and see if he needs anything. I'll do that in a little while. In the meantime, we have to do something. I know how worried you must be. We'll go to Yellowstone and we'll take Blackfire on. I don't care if we die trying. 

I can't help but wonder if Daizo is involved in her plot with Slade. It almost seems too sinister, but it can't be a coincidence that Slade's special, evil errand happens to take place in Tokyo right after Daizo is released on parole. Unless he's trying to recruit Jay. I don't know. I'm not accusing Jay of anything, but you should tell her to watch out, as well. We don't know what Slade is after, and it's best that we keep the ones we care about as safe as possible.

Please, write back. Call me. We have to act as soon as possible. I'll be calling you as soon as I'm done tending to Beast Boy, he's got quite a few nasty cuts from escaping through the woods. I already dressed the majority of them but some should be checked on; they looked as though they were getting infected.

I'll talk to you soon.  
Raven


	13. Discoveries

**Author's note: **All right then, fellow readers, here's the next installment of "Summer Vacation", Starfire to Raven. It seems she's figured out what Slade and Daizo are up to in Tokyo, or at least the gist of it. I had a little help writing this one from my friend Maddy, as inspiration wasn't really around, but she had some good plot points and stuff, so that was much appreciated. 

Thanks to, as usual, **Kevorkian,** and to everyone else who's been reading. Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leave reviews!

--- ---- ----

Dear Raven,

It seems as if I have stumbled upon something of great importance. I am not sure if I will be able to get to Yellowstone park. It seems that Jay and I could be working on how to stop Slade in Tokyo. Before you begin to pester me with the questions, which I know you eventually will, I shall attempt to explain what Jay and I have discovered.

Yesterday afternoon, when Jay and I were walking home from work, we saw Slade speaking with the Commander Daizo. Jay and I were much surprised when we saw them together. When they had finished speaking, they shook the hands and went their sepereate ways. Jay and I decided to each follow them seperately. Jay followed her father, and I followed Slade. I do not think that he saw me. Which is very good, as secrecy is needed in this case. Jay and I met back at our apartment an hour later to discuss what we had discovered. Jay found out that the Commander Daizo and Slade are working together while in Tokyo, and you and Beast Boy are both correct in the fact that Blackfire's plan is in conjunction with it.

A large part of the plan seems to be taking place here in Tokyo. It would only be practical, then, for Jay and I to remain here while you go to Yellowstone with Beast Boy to rescue Robin and Cyborg, as well as, how would you say it, deal with my sister. I wish I could go with you, but I must stay here if we have any hope of defeating Slade. He's gotten some very powerful allies and some strange new powers. Almost like the ones he had when he was working for Trigon. Jay and I suspect that his plan is to somehow take over the city, the world, and to also annihilate Jay and myself. Not to mention the other Titans, of course. That must be what Blackfire's plan is. You must find out from Beast Boy, does she know of your location? Obviously she and Slade are quite aware of where I am, but as no one sinister has turned up in Paris as of yet, I can only assume that you are safe for the time being.

Please be careful, Raven. Be wary of what you say and where you find yourself. You never know what may happen. If you go to Yellowstone, and I believe that you must, please attempt to be discreet. And inform me of any new developments, should they occur. Give my love to Beast Boy, and Robin and Cyborg if you find them. No, when you find them. And in regards to my sister, should you confront her, exercise caution. She's extremely powerful. Also, please don't hurt the baby.

Much love and concern,

Starfire


	14. On My Way

A/N: Hello, my duckies. This is **Leaf on the Wind**, aka Maddy. I'm writing my own author's notes from now on, as I'm writing all the even-numbered chapters in this story. Thanks, as per usual, go to **Kevorkian** and **Cartoonstar** and everyone else who's been reading. I don't fancy myself an expert at writing for Raven, so any critique you can give me would be just fine, as well as fluffy compliments and praise for my prose. Anyway, thanks ten billion, and I'll see you in chapter 16, when I get another note! Hoorah!

Much love and affection,

Maddy

XxXxXxX

Starfire, I will write this in capitals to be extra clear:

TAKE JAY WITH YOU WHEN YOU TAIL SLADE! I realize that there are two villains and two of you, but however convenient that may seem, you have a much better chance staying with Jay. If there was a one-on-one fight between you and Slade, and if he's gotten as powerful as you say, I'm willing to bet he'll make mincemeat out of you.

Now, as to our plan. Beast Boy and I have tickets on the next flight out of Paris to the States, and we'll take it from there, I suppose. We'll be dropped in New York, where I'm sure I can catch a plane to bring me fairly close to Yellowstone. I'll keep you informed of our movements.

In the meantime, anything you find out about the Tokyo branch of this plot would be helpful to know. Of course it's probably some general take-over-the-world-and-destroy-the-Titans kind of plan, but all of those are fairly unique and if I'm going up against Blackfire, I'd like to know as much about her purpose and her plan as possible. These are keys to open the doors to her limitations; her weaknesses. They could be invaluble if I'm going to get Robin and Cyborg back.

And you must be wary of Daizo. He may not seem like much of a threat to you now, but if he's working with Slade, then it's likely Slade sees something incredibly powerful in him. I couldn't tell you what, but he should not be treated lightly. I'm sure you know all this, but I'd like to remind you anyway because Tokyo is very far away and none of the Titans will be able to help should you need it. Exploit Jay. I mean that in the least offensive way possible. Do that whole... Go to the mall and share feelings deal. Keep her close. Take her with you, let her help you, and by all means don't get caught by yourself in a bad situation.

That's all the repetitive cautioning I'm up to right now. I've just got to find a postbox for this and Beast Boy and I will be off to catch our plane. I'm enclosing the address of the hotel we'll be staying at in Yellowstone, as well as the phone number. Don't hesitate to call, although I fear I wont' be able to do much for you should harm come your way. Be careful.

-Raven


	15. No New News

**Author's note: **Finally! It's my turn for an author's note! All right! In case y'all didn't notice, this is me: Stargirl7. Maddy writes for Raven, I write for Starfire. Just thought I'd clear that one up. So, here's the next chapter, and/or letter, of **Summer Vacations**. In this chapter, Starfire relates that there is sadly no new news in regards to Daizo and Slade's plan, but she does disclose some helpful information in regards to her sister, Blackfire.

Thanks to, as usual, **Kevorkian, Lil Welsh chap, **and everyone else who's currently been reading and leaving reviews! Enjoy the chapter, and see you again in Chapter 17!

---- ---- ----

Dearest Raven,

I am afraid that I can offer you very little information that may be helpful to you. Within the last few days, Jay and I have been doing our best to "keep the eye" upon the Commander Daizo and my dear brother-in-law, Slade. I have taken your advice, and kept Jay beside me, not that she would wish to go out by herself during such troublesome times. However, all of the new information that we could discover recently in regards to their plan were details that we already knew. But, there was one new thing that Jay and myself happened to discover. Mrs. Takahashi(do you remember her? Jay's and my boss), it turns out, is indeed being controlled by Slade and the Commander Daizo! We are not necessarily sure as to what her role is in the plan, but we both suspect that Slade and the Commander Daizo are using her to get closer to Jay and myself! Needless to say, with this new piece of information, Jay and I have stopped going to our place of employment for the time being. We have been staying within our apartment for the last few days, trying to make sense of the things that we had previously and recently discovered. Otherwise than that, there is nothing of the new here... 

I am exceedingly thankful that you and Beast Boy are heading for Yellowstone! Perhaps, with you two going there, you will be able to free Robin and Cyborg, and deal also with Blackfire. And perhaps you shall also discover more information about Blackfire and Slade's plan that will help make sense of things. There is one thing, in regards to Blackfire, that I should perhaps warn you about. Since she is currently pregnant, she is unable to release the joy of flight. Her unborn child is grounding her, in other words. Her reactive powers, such as her starbolts, will be slowed down as well. So, although Jay and I have not discovered anything of importance in regards to Slade and the Commander Daizo's plan, there is this information in regards to Blackfire, so hopefully that should help. 

Raven, there is one thing that I am worried about. What if Slade and the Commander Daizo's plan is more than just a "destroy the Titans and take over the world" kind of plan? What if they are planning something bigger than that? It is just a worry I have, but what if it is true?

Well, friend, I am very tired and wish to rest. I shall write more as soon as I find out any information of importance. Give my love to Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg, and do take care of yourself!

Your friend,  
Starfire


	16. Arrival

A/N: Whew. Sorry for the delay. My only excuse: Life happened. As per usual, thanks go to **Kevorkian**, **cartoonstar**, **cheekylildevil **and **titangirl797**. Although not all of you reviewed my last chapter cough hint cough you all make my day. And to the rest of you... REVIEW. This is the story that I really feel shaky with, so any constructive criticism is welcomed, so long as it's not too mean. I have little patience for flamers. 

Much affection,  
Maddy

We're here-

Beast Boy and I got to Yellowstone in one piece (well, two pieces I guess). We've set up camp a ways away from where Blackfire is keeping Robin and Cyborg. I've scoped out the location, and here's what I've found:

Blackfire's base camp is in a cave located in a rocky hill deep in the heart of the park. Robin and Cyborg are chained to either side of a large boulder some fifteen feet within the mouth of the cave. Blackfire makes regular checks in with Slade via cell phone, meaning she has to leave the cave in order to find reception. Beast Boy and I are planning to break the others free during one of these jaunts, but we haven't observed her enough to be able to predict when she might leave. Once we've freed Cy and Robin, we'll make an assault on Blackfire. A gentle assault.

It's very useful to know that she can't fly, and that her reactions will be slow. Any other unique things about Tamaranean pregnancy (or Blackfire in general) would be great, I feel a little bit like I'm flying blind out here.

Speaking of flying blind, do you have any sort of plan on how to find out the Slade/Daizo side of the plot? Or how you and Jay are going to take him down? Hopefully Beast Boy and I will be able to free Cyborg and Robin before any kind of fight breaks out, but we're really in the dark here, and I'd feel better knowing you had a game plan. Not that I don't trust you to handle yourself, but... What ARE you going to do?

When last Beast Boy and I tailed Blackfire on one of her excursions, we overheard a portion of her conversation with Slade. She was referring to an object, a weapon of some kind, in Tokyo. At least, that's what I think it was. She asked when it would be ready, and when Slade answered she said "good." I hate to say it, but I think this plan is going to fall into place closer than we're ready for it to.

To put a conclusive spin on this, please respond as soon as possible. Beast Boy and I are planning to act the day after tomorrow, at dusk. I'll let you know the moment I find anything else out. Good luck.

Raven

Doesn't Mrs. Takahashi live in your apartment complex?


	17. An Explosive Discovery

**Author's Note: **Well, fellow readers, here's Chapter 17. Sorry this one took so long; I've been insanely busy getting ready for college. As I type, I'm currently in my nice new dorm room. It's interesting, I guess…

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this! Enjoy the chapter!

TTYL,

StAr

----- ------ ----

Dear Raven,

It would seem that we are all in the very big trouble. Jay and I made a recent discovery that may hopefully put everything into perspective. You see, last night Jay and I discovered what Slade and Daizo's secret weapon/master plan is. Do you remember when my dear brother-in-law Slade was trying to get Robin to be his apprentice, and he had a croton detonator, which he threatened to freeze the entire city with? Well, Raven, it would seem that Slade and Daizo happen to have one. And although the one that he previously threatened us with was, as Beast Boy would say, "a dud", this one is not. He and Daizo plan on setting it off in the center of the city, three days from tomorrow, at midnight. But the croton detonator is only part of the plan. The second part involves a bomb of extreme magnitude and power: seismic generators. It would seem that there are four of them placed in strategic places around Tokyo, and if they are set off, then they will bring the entire city down! And everything will be set off, three days from tomorrow, at midnight.

I believe that the weapon that my dear sister was inquiring about was the croton detonator. Although the seismic generators are already complete and are now in place, the croton detonator is still being completed. Considering the fact that the last croton detonator that Slade threatened us with (which was actually part of a much bigger plan, as it put microscopic probes into us that Slade could threaten to set off at any time in order to have Robin obey him), was a dud, he and Daizo both do not want this one to be a dud. They are still working fiendishly and feverishly, trying to get it completed.

Raven, I am of the thinking that Jay and I are in dire need of your and the others' assistance with this. In regards to fighting my dear brother-in-law and the Commander Daizo hand-to-hand, Jay and I would do fine. But considering the fact that there are also two weapons of extreme power involved in this, I fear that Jay and myself are, as they say, "up a creek without a paddle". We are in dire need of help! The sooner you rescue Cyborg and Robin and deal with my sister, the better. Wait! I just got an idea. When you rescue the boys, do not fight my sister there. Somehow lure her to tail you back to Tokyo, and I'll deal with her myself. I understand her better than anyone else on this planet (except for Slade, and my younger brother), so I know how she ticks.

I am hopeful that you and Beast Boy will rescue Cyborg and Robin shortly, and will be in Tokyo very soon. I wish you good luck in freeing them!

Yours in need of help,

Starfire

P.S. Yes, Mrs. Takahashi is our upstairs neighbor. Why are you enquiring?

P.P.S. When you and the others arrive in Tokyo, call my communicator, and will figure out where we shall rendezvous. Good luck!


	18. Good News, Bad News

**A/N:** Hey there, guys. I'm writing this before I write the chapter, so there's a chance it'll be extremely late, and if so, I'm sorry. I have twelve papers to write for a class I got an incomplete in due on the first day of school, so my working time is a little bit hindered these days. However, I was quite pleased with the reviews last time, so I'll make a special effort. I'm too lazy to look up and thank each reviewer individually, but I'm pretty sure the usual thanks go to the usual people.

Affection,

Maddy

--- ---

_Star, I have news, good and bad:_

_I'll start with the bad. Last night Beast Boy and I went to the cave to free Cyborg and Robin, but Blackfire confronted us halfway through and we could only get Cyborg free. And he's in dire need of repair, as are Beast Boy and I. For a pregnant alien with some of her powers gone, your sister can really deliver a punch. And with us being so far from Jump City, there's not much he can do right now. Beast Boy and I have patched him up the best that we can with the repair kit he keeps on him, but I don't know how long it'll last. We've stuck him in some bushes so he's well-hidden, and Beast Boy and I will go back in for Robin tomorrow night. My healing powers can only do so much, but we should be successful if we can get in and out quickly. _

_The good news is, well... We got Cyborg back? As long as we can keep him stable until we get to Tokyo, he'll be able to help us diffuse the croton detonator, as well as take down the seismic generators. Unfortunately, his lucid periods are few and far between, so Beast Boy and I, with our limited knowledge of technology, have only been able to do so much. _

_On the plus side, our previous encounter with your sister yielded some very useful information. She's pretty far along, from what I can judge, and therefore doesn't have the stamina to move Robin far. My hesitant guess is that she's pushed the boulder a little farther back, but in the same cave. Her super alien strength is diminished, and therefore she fought us mostly with starbolts. That alone is very dangerous, and if you can offer any advice on how to avoid getting incinerated by them, it would be very helpful to the mission. _

_In the meantime, try to locate the detonator and the generators. Given the condition of our team, anything to make this go more smoothly will greatly decrease the risk of permanent damage to one of us while in Tokyo. Already Beast Boy is having a harder time getting up the strength to change, and you've heard about Cyborg's busted circuitry. We don't know what condition we'll find Robin in, but when I saw him yesterday he looked worse for the wear. Only you and I seem to be relatively undamaged. I have been living on canned spaghetti-Os, and with Beast Boy and Cyborg around constantly, I haven't gotten as much time to meditate as I would like, but my emotions are thus far in check. _

_I've got to go. We don't have much time to launch another search and rescue, and figure out a way back to Tokyo, AND save the world. I'll keep you posted on any further developments, and barring any unforeseen complications, we should arrive in Tokyo in three days time. _

_Raven_


End file.
